


Gf In Need Of Cheering Up

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, but still written for the occasion, not birthday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Chika is feeling grumpy, and Kanan has to cheer her up.





	Gf In Need Of Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not a particularly long fic for Kanan this year, but I'm still pretty happy with it. I think it's fun, and playful. Hopefully the readers agree.
> 
> Another pairing I haven't tried writing before, even though it kinda seems like an obvious one? Honestly haven't done as much with Kanan as I should overall. But (as I've said before) with the anime being over there just isn't the same flow of ideas, nor have I played the game in a long time. It's Bandori that occupies most of my writing thoughts these days. Yet with how important LL Sunshine and Aqours are/were to me, I still don't want to leave it behind entirely.
> 
> The inspiration for this was... well... I couldn't stop thinking about boobs. >_<

The door to Kanan's room opened.

"Ka-nan-chan."

"Chika? Whoa!"

Chika just dropped herself face-first onto Kanan's bosom.

"'s not fair."

Kanan wasn't exactly sure how to react. "What's not fair?" she asked. "Also, that kinda hurt, you know." She was sitting with her back resting on a pillow lined up against the wall, but that didn't exactly protect her chest. She had been reading a magazine, but that got dropped to the side.

Chika looked up. "Eh? Sorry..." Her cheeks looked a little pink.

Kanan sighed, and patted Chika on the head. "I forgive you. So, what's not fair?"

Chika rolled around, though she still rested her head on Kanan's 'pillow'. "You have such an amazing, firm body." Kanan could see enough of Chika's face to tell she was pouting.

"Eh?"

"And you also have these." Chika raised her hands, and placed them on the sides of Kanan's breasts. She squished them together slightly, enough to cause her head to raise up a little bit.

"H-hey!"

"It's not fair." Chika said again. "You're supposed to have one or the other, right?"

Kanan giggled, and ran her fingers through Chika's short, soft hair. "I have good genes, I suppose."

Chika's pout intensified.

"Chika. How long have we known each other now?" Kanan asked.

"Huh? Um..." Chika took a moment to think. "Since we were 4-5?"

Kanan booped Chika's nose. "Exactly." Possibly even earlier. "You, I, and You have done all sorts of things together. So I know you. Something brought this on, didn't it?"

"Uh... er... n... no?" Chika looked up at Kanan's unconvinced face. "Not gonna fly, huh?"

"Nope."

Chika sank down, and stared at nothing in particular. "Well... I was looking at You-chan and Riko-chan... they're both really pretty, you know?"

"Mhm. And?"

"And... I looked at myself, and... I don't really have anything," Chika said quietly.

Kanan put her arms around Chika. "That's not true. You're pretty too."

"I'm not," Chika grumbled.

"You are," Kanan insisted.

"But I'm squishy, and don't have any impressive... er... features."

"You're a lot less squishy than you used to be." Kanan gently prodded Chika's stomach. "I'd even say you're getting kinda taut."

"H-hey!" Chika put her hands over her tummy.

Which gave Kanan an opportunity. "And you're not exactly a slouch here either," she said playfully, and cupped Chika's boobs. They might count as average among the Aqours members, but that meant they were still respectable.

Chika squeaked, and Kanan laughed.

"You're a bully," Chika said accusingly.

"Maybe." Kanan smiled. At least some of Chika's grumpiness seemed to have dissipated. "Though honestly, I'd trade with you if I could. They kinda get in the way sometimes."

Chika sat up, and turned around. "Then let's do it!"

"Ahaha~, I said if I could. You know that's impossible." Though it was amusing to see Chika so excited.

"Aw..."

"I have something else I can give you, though."

Chika's eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

Kanan moved her hand under Chika's chin, and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss.

"Oh..." Chika's cheeks had gotten quite rosy from a single kiss. "Um..."

Kanan knew that look. Shy, but hopeful. Chika wanted more. Far be it from Kanan to deny her. So she pulled her closer, and gave her what she wanted. It was satisfying feeling her turn into putty on her lap.

"Better?" Kanan purred.

Chika looked dazed, but she still managed to nod.

"You know, if you're really that worried about being squishy, you should come work out with me more," Kanan said.

"Eh? But if I do that, I'll definitely become flat." Chika sounded even more worried about that.

"Hm, I guess mandarin oranges don't have a lot of fat on them," Kanan said as seriously as she could.

"Hey, that's not all I eat!" Chika protested.

"Oh, I know~." Kanan grinned.

Chika harrumphed. "You're being a bully again."

Kanan couldn't help laughing. "You're so adorable. I could just eat you up!" That gave her an idea. "In fact..." She grabbed Chika's butt, which resulted in a delightful squeak. "How about a different kind of exercise? Then I could actually eat you."

Chika's blush got way deeper. She went silent for a while as she seemed to be thinking it over. Then gave a small nod. "Okay."

Kanan smiled triumphantly, then pulled Chika into a kiss again. Without breaking apart, she took hold of Chika's hips, while Chika put her arms around her neck. Then she got up, lifting Chika with her, and carried her over to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end, but I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. <3


End file.
